Bella Baseball
by NoFangYou
Summary: Edward's gone and Bella is bored...with energy to spare. How could she possibly work all that energy off? Rated M in case I want to add something later
1. Chapter 1

**Well, it really has been a long time since I've written any type of fanfiction, and this is my first time writing Twilight fanfiction. Like everyone here, I've read the book several times each. I was even in a car accident over Eclipse! But all joking aside, I will say right now that I am really EdwardxBella, AlicexJasper, EmmettxRosalie, CarlislexEsme, and AngelaxBen. Please don't expect me to write anything else. That would violate any and all moral codes I have.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse. I can guarantee that Edward wouldn't be untouched for long if I did. And there are spoilers for all three of the books, so don't read if you don't want them spoiled.**

**Bella Baseball**

**by: Sora's Kairi**

It was raining in Forks. Big shock, right? As usual, I was over at the Cullen's house.

Again, not much of a shocker. Nothing out of the norm there. What was unusual was that I wasn't there with Edward.

Alice was sitting in the corner of the room with Jasper leaning against her legs. Carlisle and Esme were on the couch, talking in swift and low tones that I wasn't sure I would have heard even if Edward had changed me. Rosalie was spread out on the couch with a black Ipod set on her stomach.

Edward and Emmett were out hunting in the rain. They would be back soon, but still...

I stood at the window, staring out at eh rain and turning Elizabeth Masen's ring, watching the light glint off the stone in the center. I only ever had enough courage to wear it around Edward's family. Despite my bravery the night in the meadow, I hadn't gotten up enough gall to tell Charlie about our impending nuptials.

I had energy to spare, and I could feel Jasper trying to calm me down. I glared at him (it was his wife's fault I was so hyper anyway), and the calm receded. Alice looked up at me strangely, and I turned back to the window. In my peripheral vision, I saw her look back down to the black, 3" wedding binder sitting in her lap. She had been planning Edward and my first wedding for weeks, and she was still having as much fun as she had the first day.

Missing Edward terribly, I gazed out into the rain for a chance to see his rain-darkened bronze hair. When I didn't, a sigh escaped my parted lips.

I felt cool, solid arms slide around my waist and sweet breath fan the hair by my ear. "That was a pretty heavy sigh. Want to tell me what's wrong?"

I smiled and turned myself in his arms. "Edward!" I sang, throwing my arms around his neck and accidently splashing myself in the face with the water from his hair. "Gotta stop doing that." I muttered.

He kissed me lightly. "Why are you bouncing on your feet?" He asked.

"Alice gave me a ton of sugar and an energy drink this morning so that I would be ready for wedding plans." Both my love and Jasper shot looks of exasperation at her. She giggled, the sound of twinkling bells filling the room. "So I have extra energy to spare." I continued.

His eyes smoldered down at me. "I think I may have a solution for all that energy." He leaned down to kiss me again. My heart tried once again to leap out of my chest and into his hands just from the anticipation. The lust that never left us firedup yet again.

Just before his lips met mine, however...

"Baseball!" Jasper called out. "We can play baseball." There was a look of hunger in his eyes. Once I checked to make sure I hadn't caught my hands somewhere and that I wasn't bleeding, I looked a little closer. To my shock, that look was directed at petite, little Alice.

Realizing what was going on, I laughed into Edward's shoulder, enjoying the scent clinging to his shirt.

Rosalie, curled up on an also rain-drenched Emmett, clapped her hands together and shot up the stairs, probably to change clothes. Emmett pumped his fist in the air with a broad smile on his lovable face. Esme and Carlisle looked interested, and Alice's face was blank.

"Carlisle! That's brilliant!" She exclaimed after a moment, smiling at him. Jasper looked relieved. Edward, however, was frowning.

"I don't like it." He said in his velvet-like voice.

"Of course you don't. You don't like anything having to do with fun." Emmett called.

Edward tried to fling himself forward, towards his brother, but I managed to stop him somehow. He had been careful not to hurt _me_, I realized later.

"That's not fair, Emmett. He's just reluctant after the last time." I defended.

"That's not it, love." He tells me, wrapping his hands once again around my waist, but not elaborating further. "Fine, Carlisle, but there will have to be restrictions."

He picked me up and ran me to the garage, where he placed me in the passenger seat of Emmett's Jeep. Confused, I let him drive me to the halfway point to the baseball meadow. The rest of the family was already there and practicing. Alice and Jasper were throwing in a square to Emmett and Rosalie, once again too fast for me to see. Esme was sitting on her usual rock, and Carlisle was marking bases like he apparently always did. I started a little when I saw that there were seven bases instead of the usual four, and an additional, closer pitcher's mound. I looked at Edward.

"You're going to let me play?" I squeaked at him.

He nodded swiftly. I walked over to Esme's rock and sat down next to her, watching Edward move towards Carlisle. She squeezed my hand once, and I turned all my attention to her.

"Don't worry, my dear. We won't let you get hurt." She promised. I nodded and watched as our family moved towards us.

"Okay, Bella." Carlisle said lightly. "We're gonna try something, okay? We're going to play at a human speed for you, and Edward's going to play your base, whatever it may be." he held out one hand and a bat. I grabbed both and jumped down, landing lightly on my feet with his help.

Edward looked pained. I grabbed his hand and kissed his cheek. "It's okay. You and your family will be careful. Think of it as a challenge."

"It's not _our _family I'm worried about." He said, emphasizing the 'our'. "It's you. You're pretty much coordinately-challenged." He teased.

"Ha! Watch me!" I walked to the batter's box with an extra swivel of my hips. Jasper choked, and Alice giggled.

Fairly confident due to summers of Charlie trying to teach me how to hit a ball, I readied myself to hit. Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. Rosalie smiled at me and winked, moving to second base. Emmett and Carlisle moved towards the outfield, Alice went to the pitcher's mound and Jasper took up the catcher' s position. Esme was still seated ont eh rock, fully prepared to referee. I glanced from the base, to Edward, and back to the base, trying to communicate wordlessly. He followed my gaze ans sighed again. To his benefit, he immediately moved to first base. Emmett snorted and everyone looked at him. "Who's playing th third Bella Base?" He asked.

There was a stunned silence for a second before I began laughing, followed by Alice and Rose, then Jasper and Carlisle, and finally Edward and Esme joined in. Emmett smiled. And that was how Bella Baseball got its name.

Again taking the batter's box, I got ready as Alice tried to adjust to the closer pitcher's mound. She wound up. "Ball One." Jasper called before I could realize that she had released the ball. "Slow it down, love." He threw it back.

She nodded once and pitched again. There was a very clear path into Jasper's hand. I just couldn't hit it. "Strike one. Sorry, Bella." He tossed it back.

I smiled and got ready again. Alice wound up and pitched it for the third time. By some miracle, I managed to swing the bat around my body in time to connect with the ball, drop the bat by my feet (without causing myself extra damage), and get to first base and Edward's waiting arms (without tripping) before realizing that Emmett had caught the ball. I glanced at Esme, who nodded and slumped into Edward's embrace. "Emmett! You are lucky you are two feet taller than me and probably break the bat, or I would come over there and beat you with it." I probably didn't have to yell, but it made me feel better.

He chuckled. "Love you too, Bells!" Of Edward's brother, Emmett and I had become great friends, and I was just waiting to become a bit less breakable to become friends with Jasper. I was sure anyone that could capture the love of sweet, kind Alice would be just as amazing as she was.

I hugged Edward quickly. "See? No damage." I said before trying to walk away. My good luck streak having run out, I tripped heading back to Esme and her rock. Chuckling, Edward caught me and whispered in my ear.

"Spoke too soon, love."

I stuck my tongue out at him like we were five again. He eyed it before righting me and stealing my breath with a kiss.

"Hey! No making out with the opposite team! It's bad sportsmanship!"

"Actually, Emmett, that would be a great example of _good _sportsmanship." Esme called back to him.

I chuckled and nipped Edward's lip carefully to avoid chipped teeth before heading back to Esme. The family resumed their normal positions and I watched as Rosalie took up my discarded bat and moved to face Alice.

Alice grinned at me before I heard the "Thack!" of the ball connecting with Jasper's hand. Rosalie looked from the ball, to Alice, to Jasper, then back to Alice. "You've been practicing, haven't you, Squirt?" She called out to her sister.

"I am not a squirt! I'm petite. There's a difference." Alice retorted. "And yes. Do you honestly think I spend all my time shopping?"

"Not all your time." Jasper leered at her. She blew him a kiss.

Edward snorted, and there was a look of disgust on his handsome face when I looked up. I tipped my head in question, and he moved his head the littlest bit towards Jasper. I loved when we could communicate without words. He had told me once that he and Alice often did this at the lunch table. I felt incredibly special being able to understand him as well as Alice could. I smirked at Jasper and imagined the wedding night to come, complete with mental images and feel-o-vision. Sparks of desire tightened the muscles in my stomach. In an instant, Edward as looking at me, and Jasper was looking at Alice, with looks of hunger gracing both handsome faces. Edward had me in his arms and away from the ball field before I could blink. We were back at the house before I could get motion sickness. He set me down on the top of his piano and stepped between my legs, pulling me close. He ran a hand up my rib cage and settled it behind my neck. I shuddered, and he moved his attentions to my lips.

Ever since I had told him no to trying his control that day in the meadow, his boundaries had gotten a little less strict. When I say a little, I mean a lot. I had already had to stop him a couple of times. He was clearly enjoying his role as the teaser instead of the teased, testing _my_ control now.

Even through it killed me, I managed to place my hands on his chest and push him back gently. He released me reluctantly but still remained in his position between my jean-clad legs. I smiled at him. "What was that about?"

"Jasper suddenly got a massive spike of lust from _someone_. Of course that was the first thing he _thought _about." I smiled, flashing me his brilliant, straight, white teeth. "So I had to remove the cause of his discomfort before he jumped his wife right there and then."

I blushed and squeezed his hips with my thighs in something of a leg hug. He responded my pulling me off of the piano and leaving the room. "Edward! What did I do?"

I heard his chuckle from down the hall. "Silly Bella. Just follow me."

I headed in the direction of his voice, listening to his footsteps and oddly reminded of my nightmares. I found myself in front of the stairs to his bedroom before long. "Edward?" I called out.

"Yes?" The quiet, laughing response came from behind me.

I jumped two feet into the air and straight into his arms. "You have _got_ to stop doing that."

"I'm sorry. How's the heart?" he asked, repeating a question from so long ago.

"You tell me–I'm sure you hear it better than I do." I repeated dutifully, smiling at the memory of the first night he had stayed with me. **(A/N For anyone that cares, it's page 297 in Twilight)**.

He laughed and pushed me by the hips towards the stairs. "This had better be good." I called over my shoulder, making another big mistake; I didn't pay attention to the stairs.

My foot caught on the lip of the stair, and I pitched forward. Forgetting just who it was behind me, I turned my body to land on my back out of habit. Of course that meant that when Edward caught me (like he always does), I ended up pressed against him with my lips mere centimeters from his. "Thank you."

"Anytime." He purred seductively, pressing a chaste kiss to my lips before righting me.

So as not to make an even bigger fool of myself, I paid careful attention to the rest of the stairs. When I looked back, he was gone. "Stupid, annoying vampire." I said for the millionth time, though it was usually put towards Emmett when he was teasing me or Edward, Alice when she wanted to play Bella Barbie, or that one time when Riley stole my clothes. **(A/N page 347 in Eclipse)**. It had never been directed at Edward before.

"You wound me, love." His voice echoed from the direction of his bedroom.

"Yes, because I can hear that from the chuckling I know you're trying to stop." I added sarcastically.

This time, he did chuckle, and I followed the sound straight to his room and his cold arms. "So what was the hide and seek for? You could have just–" I looked over his right shoulder. "Oh."

Set up in his bedroom were candles, rose petals, and his stereo was set on pause. "Oh." I repeated.

The thousand tiny tea candles seemed to twinkle, making his skin sparkle in the way I loved. Rose petals were strewn across the floor and bed, and Debussy's Clair de Lune began to play when he pressed the button on his remote. "Oh." I said yet again, tears coming to my eyes.

He wrapped his arms around my waist and put his head on top of mine, waiting for a reaction.

"Edward, this is beautiful." I told him, squeezing his hands. "But why the trip down memory lane?" I asked.

"Alice is getting tired of Jasper's whining, so..." He spun me in his arms to look into my eyes. "I got special permission for tonight, if you're ready. Emmett's waiting downstairs."

When I realized what he was talking about, my jaw dropped open. "You mean I won't have to deal with the actual ceremony?" I asked hopefully.

He grinned down at me. "Are you crazy? Alice is still going to put you through the ceremony. You just get to wear my ring on your beautiful little finger for a little while longer than we originally thought." He leaned down to kiss my neck. "Are you happy?"

"Are you?" I asked breathlessly.

"Unequivocally." He answered with no hesitation.

"Then I am too." I pulled his head down for a quick kiss. "Sohow are we going to do this?"

"You, my love, are just going to let me run you downstairs, repeat whatever Emmett tells you to repeat, and become my wife. Then, we can do this however you want." He said, his voice thick with innuendos.

"However I want?" I asked, licking my lips.

"Within restrictions." He said, his voice husky with desire. "Namely that it won't kill me."

"You're a vampire, Edward. You can't die."

"I thought that before I met you, Bella, my love. I thought that before I met you." He bent down for another kiss.

**Sorry about the cliff hanger... I thought it was the best place to end it. Their first wedding will be the next chapter...maybe a little something something...then Alice's ceremony. Sounds like fun to write, right? Lol. I had fun writing this . **

**Love, **

**Sora's Kairi**


	2. Chapter 2

Bella Baseball

Chapter 2

I pushed my hair down and held out my arms. Edward looked at me. "You sure, love?"

"Positive." I waited for him to pick me up. When he didn't, I cocked my head at him. "What's wrong?"

"Charlie." He said simply.

My eyes opened wide. My heart beat faster. My mind flooded with the possibilities. My stomach hit the floor. Between sadistic vampires, suicide attempts, newborns, and werewolves, the opportunities were endless.

In an instant, I was in Edward's arms and wrapped around him on the bed with him stroking my hair and trying to calm me down. "Bella. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it like that. Calm down, love. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Taking a deep breath, I managed to somehow speak. "What did you mean?"

Relieved, his body relaxed. "He's just on his way here. Not knowing our plans, Esme and Carlisle invited him for dinner."

My eyes shot open. If they went any wider, they'd probably fall out of my skull. "Dinner? Why dinner? You're vampires, for Pete's sake! You don't eat."

He laughed. "I'm sure they just wanted to break the ice a little, let him meet the whole family. Get him a little softened up before we tell him our big news."

"We wouldn't have had to if they wouldn't have invited him over." I grumbled.

"You mean you wouldn't have told him if we would have gotten married tonight?" He feigned shock. At least, I thought it was fake. He knew I was dreading telling Charlie I was going to permanently attach myself to his "public enemy number one." Luckily, I had on my side that he loved Alice like a daughter and basically hero-worshiped Carlisle for all the times I had broken myself.

"I would have _had_ to tell him eventually. He's going to walk em down the aisle, remember? I can't just dress him up in a tux and blindfold, drive him to the ceremony, take off the blindfold, and go 'Guess what, Dad? I'm marrying Edward!' It'd kill him."

"Say that again." He said.

I was confused. "Say what again?"

"'I'm marrying Edward.' It was the first time you said it without cringing." He sounded overjoyed.

"Guess what? I'm going to cringe if I want to. It's not because I don't love you or want to spend eternity just like this, but because my mother brainwashed me. I do love you. And i am going to marry you, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

His lips swooped down to cover mine almost before I could finish speaking. I kissed him eagerly for a few minutes before I head the door open. I groaned when i saw Alice in the doorway.

"You may want to get downstairs if you don't' want Charlie to find you guys up here, making out _in a bed._ He might jump to the right conclusion." She chirped.

I reluctantly untangled myself from the love of my existence and followed her downstairs. She explained to me on the way down that Rosalie and Emmett's room had become Rosalie's and her room. Jasper and Emmett were now sharing a room, and Edward had his own room because he "was the only guy who hadn't left for college."

I laughed at this and stood in line between Alice and Edward in the foyer, clinging to the latter's hand. Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper stood at the door, holding hands and looking like a Christmas card.

I smoothed my skirt and hair and waited at the door for Charlie.

When Charlie arrived, I could immediately tell. Jasper sent calming waves through us all, Alice tried to bounce out any excess energy, and Edward squeezed my hand. Esme opened the door like any good hostess would. Charlie, looking amazed, stood at the door and sought me out. I smiled at him reassuringly and gave him a little wave. After all, the Cullen's wouldn't bite.

My father glowered at Edward and my intertwined hands.

"Hello, Charlie. So good of you to join us for dinner." Carlisle told him, stepping forward slowly to shake his hand. I was immediately reminded of the first time I had come over. He had approached me much the same way. "This is my wife, Esme, and our children." He swept his hand behind him towards our line. I was no longer surprised to see that he included me, but I was instantly warmed inside and out. "You know Edward and Alice, and Bella, of course. That's Jasper," Jasper stepped forward and waved. "Rosalie," She smiled. "And the big one on the end is Emmett."

My favorite new brother stepped forward. He waved like Jasper had and smiled. Charlie never stood a chance. Despite his size, you could help but like Emmett. His kindness and goodness oozed out of every pore. And I couldn't help but notice that Charlie's eyes never left Emmett's wife.

Edward was smiling beside me. I made a mental not to ask him what Charlie was thinking as he took in my beautiful new family.

Esme, being a genuinely caring person who possibly watched too many old movies, led Charlie into the dining room, where both he and I gasped in unison.

Spread out on the table was food that I could hope to prepare in a million years as a vampire. There was a magazine-esque turkey in the center of the table, browned to perfection and garnished beautifully. The glorious aroma of mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, and chocolate cake assaulted my nose. What looked like wine was poured in three of the gorgeous steins that sat at the nine place settings. The other steins held a clear, bubbling liquid. "Sparkling water." Edward whispered in my ear, following my gaze.

"I feel entirely inadequate." I whispered back.

"Don't." Alice whispered to me from my right. "She ordered the food from a caterer."

I smiled at Esme, who smiled back warmly.

Edward pulled out my seat at the same time that Carlisle, Jasper, and Emmett pulled out their respective wives' seats. All four of us girls sat down and waited for our men to sit. I caught a grimace pass over all of the vampire's faces as they sat. I'd be up all night with Edward, I was sure. While they could eat a little bit without being affected, like the bite of pizza Edward had eaten to prove the point to me, a whole meal wasn't a _little bit_.

"It's no wonder Edward comes home every night for dinner. This looks delicious, Esme." Charlie told her.

"Thank you, Charlie." Esme smiled. "Would you like some turkey?"

After the food had been doled out, conversation began. Charlie asked Rosalie, Emmett, and Jasper how school was going. They replied politely, making up storied of dorm scandals and ornery teachers.

I noticed that no bit of food passed Rosalie, Alice, or Esme's lips, and yet the piles on their plates disappeared. Edward, Jasper, Emmett, and Carlisle hadn't yet gotten the idea of whatever they were doing. Edward had eaten a lot of his meal. Not all of what was disappearing, but still a lot. Emmett was already on his second plate, keeping up images, I suspected.

Once the meal was finished, Charlie was escorted to the door by the guys, who claimed to be leaving for a camping trip, leaving us alone for some girl time. The Jeep was all ready to go, filled to the top with all the gear campers would need. Watching the Cullen boys pile into the Jeep, Charlie turned back to the rest of us.

"Thank you for dinner, Esme. It was delicious."

"You're welcome, Charlie. We should do it more often." The boys pulled out of the driveway, waving back to us. "The boys wanted to meet you before they left. I'm glad they had a chance."

Charlie walked over and kissed me on the forehead, as Edward was fond of doing. "Have fun with Alice, kid. Keep out of trouble."

I laughed. "How much trouble could I get into with Esme here?"

"Good night, Bells."

"Night, Dad."

"Night, Alice!" He called as he walked to the cruiser.

"Night, Charlie!" The little pixie waved to him.

We went back inside and waited or the Jeep to reappear. It only took about forty seconds, but it was forty seconds too long.

Edward was green when he walked into the house, as were the rest of the guys. We girls rushed them upstairs and into the bathrooms so that they could expel their dinner.

I sat in Edward's bathroom for most of the night, holding his head in my lap and stroking his hair. We talked casually for a while, until he would need to do a little praying to the porcelain god, then he would lay his head back into my lap and I would place a cold compress to his forehead. For some reason, he said that it helped.

I was twirling a lock of his hair around my index finger when Alice walked in. "You done yet, Edward?"

"Nope." I answered for him, as his mouth was busy elsewhere.

"Neither is Jazz, but I thought Edward ate less than he did..."

"Why aren't you like this, Alice?" I asked.

"Silly Bella. I didn't eat anything. Each of us has a little hole in the floor under our chair for when we have company. Charlie was paying attention to the guys, so they actually had to eat. Esme and Rosalie are with Carlisle and Emmett. Emmett's going to have it the worst. I should probably get back to Jasper. Don't worry, Edward. Only two more hours." She disappeared.

Edward groaned. "Sometimes I would rather not know."

"Bet you wish you could sleep it off right now, huh?"

"How could I possibly sleep, with you talking so loud beside me?" He teased back.

"I'm not the one with my head in the toilet." I grinned at him before leaning down to kiss his forehead. He reached up and pulled my face forward more so that my lips brushed against his. Then he had to do a little more expelling. "Oh, you are _so _not going to kiss me again until you brush your fangs." I told him, chuckling.

He flashed me his teeth in a smile, no sign of said fangs anywhere. He pulled me into his arms. "Besides, love, if I could sleep, I would miss this."

"Miss what?"

"You taking care of me." He smiled and rubbed his nose against mine.

"I'd take care of you every night, if you'd let me." I told him, my voice thick with the love I felt for him.

"This isn't the ideal way for me to spend the night. Remove the toilet and the second coming of dinner, and I may just be okay." He grinned.

I had to remember to breathe again. Edward being serious was sexy. Edward being silly was breathtaking.

"Okay, Nosferatu. Finish your vomiting and we'll go cuddle in bed. Sound like a plan?" I asked.

"Sounds like a plan I could live with forever."

_Chapter 2 Fin_


	3. Chapter 3

Bella Baseball  
Chapter 3

Again, it was raining in Forks. It wasn't anything unusual, but it was miserable. Charlie was at work, and I was once again in Edward's lap. The movies were not appealing, and the books held no interest. Even music couldn't keep my attention for long. Edward was playing with my hair, but I could tell that he was also bored.  
Jasper and Emmett were playing video games, but it wouldn't occupy them for much longer. Rosalie, Alice, and Esme were nowhere to be seen.  
"Edward?"  
"Hmmm?" He hummed absently.  
"I'm really bored."  
"So am I. We could fix that..." He said, rubbing a hand down my torso, from my shoulder to my hip.  
I suppressed a shiver. "Stop that!" I swated his hand while trying to regulate my breathing.  
He smiled mischeviously, but stopped. Just then, Alice burst through the door and threw herself onto my lap, causing me to grunt.  
"Hello, Alice." I said.  
"Bella!" She sang. "I had the best vision!"  
"Does it involve playing Bella Barbie?" I asked warily.  
"Only if you want it to." She wiggled her eyebrows at me suggestively. Over the time Edward and I had been dating, Alice had become more than a friend to me. She was the sister I never knew I wanted.  
"Since when do I have a choice?" I asked, rolling my eyes.  
"What is so important that you're singing the Barbie Girl song in Arabic?" ((Lol, why is it that everyone uses that song when Alice wants to block Edward?))  
"Lasertag!" She cried. "We should go play Lazertag!"  
"That's great, Alice, but we don't have Lazertag." Rosalie stated drolly, floating gracefully into the room and plopping herself down on the couch near Emmett.  
"We can go out to play." She said simply.  
"But--" Emmett tried.  
"Emmett, why are you arguing with Alice?" I interrupted sweetly.  
"Thank you, Bella." Alice grinned at me.  
"But we're going to be faster then the other players." Jasper stated. "Someone's going to notice."  
"Jasper, surely _you_ know better than to underestimate me." Alice put her little hands on her tiny hips. "Now, you'd better go hunt, but stay close. You're not going to want to be thirsty when we leave."  
Jasper, totally in love with his wife, ran off immediately, trusting her opinion.  
"Bella, are you okay with this?" Edward's velvety voice whispered in my ear.  
"Edward. I've run with vampires, pissed off a werewolf, and faced off with vampire royalty. i _think_ that I can handle a bunch of humans with laserguns." I rolled my eyes again."Okay. We're in then." Edward stated.  
"Me too." Emmett said.  
"I guess I'll have to reign Emmett in." Rosalie siad drolly, but excitement sparked in her eyes.   
"Yes!" Alice jumped into the air. "I am so glad I took you to retrieve Edward! He never would have gone with this otherwise."  
Behind me, I felt Edward wince at the same time I did. The subject of Italy was still raw with both of us. "Alice..." he warned.  
"What?" She held up her hands in an innocent gesture that perfectly suited her pixie-like body.  
"Calm down, Edward. Everything's okay." I ran a hand down his cheek.   
He kissed the inside of my wrist and smiled when the pulse under his lips quickened. "It gets easier all the time." He muttered, almost to himself. While he could see and smell my blood without going ravenous, he still was having a tad bit of difficulty.  
"I'll call Carlisle. He'll just have to take off a couple of hours from the hospital. How often do we do something fun like this as a family?" Esme said from the doorway, her silver cell phone already placed in the spot between her shoulder and her ear.  
"All right! We're going to Lazertag!" Alice jumped into the air again, punching the low ceiling by accident, leaving a small hole. "Ooopss. Sorry Esme. I can fix that."


	4. Chapter 4

Bella Baseball  
Chapter 4

Edward was, god, he was beautiful. Soulful eyes (though he'd argue about the "soul" part). Soft, silky, unusual hair, the body of an athlete. It wasn't so much the physical things that made mw want to take him into the nearest closet and resurface hours later (though I'm not complaining). No, it was the aura of kindness and intelligence that radiated off of him. I knew most humans didn't see this side of him, and I was eternally grateful that he'd shown me. He was perfection, a greek god come to earth. And he was mine.

Jealousy coiled in my stomach as I noticed other girls look at him and lick their lips. It seemed they paid no attention to the possessive arm he had wrapped around my shoulders, or the diamond ring that sparkled between our entertwined fingers on my right shoulder. Jasper must have sensed my pettiness, for a wave of calm rushed over me. He smiled sympathetically and I half-smiled back.

"Hey, Bella. I thought your eyes were brown?" Emmett said from his position to Alice's right.

"They are." I responded, confused.

"Well, they're looking kinda green from where I'm standing." He laughed out loud, then gave a loud "hey!" when Alice and Rosalie smacked him in the back of the head simultaneously. I grinned at them both. Alice smiled back and Rosalie smirked.

My left hand, which had previously been wrapped around Edward's waist, was suddenly around the back of his neck and my lips were pressed against his cool ones. My brain shut down with the unexpected pleasure (that's my story, and I'm sticking to it), and my hands found their way into his disheveled hair as I deepened the kiss. He pulled back a moment later, placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Whoo!" Alice said, waving a hand in front of her face like a fan. "Any one else need a cold shower after that one?"

Edward smiled at me. "I love you, Isabella Marie Swan soon-to-be Cullen."

"I know. That's why those other girls still have eyeballs."

He chuckled. "You're so cute when you're jealous."

I smiled back and stood on my tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips before disentangling myself from his arms and once again wrapping an arm around his waist. His right arm assumed its previous position at my shoulder, grabbing my right hand on the way up.

"Let's play some Lazertag!" I said with enthusiams. I noticed the other girls had looked away at our little display, and I smirked. "Ah, if only all of my problems could be solved my kissing you."  
"I agree. But then we would be in a great deal of pain to wait another two weeks." He smiled at me wickedly, causing the air to halt in my lungs. "Breathe, love."

I swallowed hard. Oh, but those two weeks were already torture enough.  
Alice paid our way in and Jasper got me a slice of pizza. I took a bite at the same time I saw Angela and Ben come out of the arena. Angela waved at me with glee on her face. I motioned for them to come over.

"Bella! Hello!" Angela greeted me with a warm smile and a hug. "Hey, Edward. Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie." She nodded at each of them in turn, the last three her voice a whisper.

"Hey, Angela. Hey, Ben!" I smiled at the pair. My beautiful family muttered polite greetings and Alice and Edward smiled.

"What are you guys doing here?" Ben asked.

"Getting ready to play Lazertag. You?" I responded.

"well, we just finished but it's great to see you guys again. You've pretty much disappeared since graduation. " Angela grabbed my hands.

"I know. I'm sorry." I squeezed her hands and she gasped.

"Edward! Bella! When were you going to tell me you guys were getting married?" She asked.

"Oh. Sorry. You're invited to the wedding. I just haven't put them in the mail yet." I replied sheepishly.

"And you're invited to the bachelorette partly." Alice added.

"There's going to be a bachelorette party?" Angela and I both asked at the same time. Angela knew how much I hated parties.

"Of course, silly. Did you really think I'd let you get married without one?" Alice grinned down at me.

"I'd hoped." I said, gritting my teeth.

"Well, you hoped wrong." Edward gripped my shoulder reassuringly as I grimaced.

"Come on, Bella. It's Alice. Any excuse to throw a party." Emmett grinned.

"You're a Cullen girl now. Of course there will be parties." Rosalie said. I looked up at her in shock. It was the first time she had referred to me as though she had accepted my entrance into her fam ily. She smiled tentatively, and I knew that, although it may be a few centuries, she and I would eventually be friends.

Rosalie and Jasper were the only Cullens with whom I wasn't closely friends with. Jasper was a different story, however. I knew already he would be as great a brother as Emmett. We were just waiting until I wasn't as likely to bleed. He'd already booked a discussion with me on literature the moment I'd changed. Strangely enough, he was as bad about the classics as Edward. Go figure. Ancient vampires hating the classics. At least Alice was on my side.

"Okay, well, give me a call with the details. We have to go, but keep in touch, okay?" Angela said with a regretful look in her eyes.

"All right. Bye Ang." I said, feeling guilty.

"I'm going to miss her." I sighed and spotted Jessica and Lauren walking up to us with a broad grin on the first and a phony one on the latter. "And I think she's the only one I will. Hey, Jessica. Hello, Lauren." I muttered the first part but spoke up when they entered earshot.

"Hey, Bella! Awesome graduation party. People are still talking about it." Jessica looked at my hand and saw the ring. "Oh my god! You two are getting married? When is it?" Jessica babbled on.

Edward's hand on my shoulder tightened almost painfully. I looked at him and noticed the glare he was directing at Lauren. Alice, Emmett, Jasper, and even Rosalie moved to surround me, presenting a united front. I saw Alice take Edward's free hand out of the corner of my eye. I also wondered if it was for her benefit or his. Squeezing the hand on my shoulder reassuringly, I looked at Jessica.

"Actually, I don't know yet, but we are getting married." I smiled mischeviously at Lauren.

Lauren turned on her heel and walked away. Jessica looked at her once, and said goodbye without looking back. "Yeah, definitely not going to miss them."

Emmett snorted into his soda--again, a prop.

Alice and Edward glared after them while Jasper looked a little scared. "What's wrong?" I asked at the same time Jasper did. "And don't leave out anything." I glared.

"Lauren was going to insult you. Edward wasn't going to let it fly." I smiled at Alice.

"And now from you." I looked at Edward.

He shifted uncomfortably. "She was going to say that the only way you got me was because you spread you legs. You were going to get upset, and I didn't want that to happen."

"I wouldn't have gotten upset." He looked at me skeptically. "I wouldn't! I know that I didn't have to sleep with you for you to fall in love with me, and that's all that matters. Besides, what does her opinion matter? She spreads her legs for _everyone_."

Once again, Emmett snorted. "Geez, Bella. I didn't know you were so vicious."  
I smiled wickedly at him. "Wait until I can take you down. Then I'll _show_ you how vicious I am."

Emmett shook jokingly, as if in fear, just as our round of Lazertag was called.  
Edward took my hand and led me into the room where the blacklight activated and they explained the rules. As pale as the six of us were, the lights affected our skin strangely. Alice looked as though she had applied purple body glitter; she was the palest of us all. the rest of us were just strangely purple tinted.

"Even when your skin is purple, you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Edward whispered in my ears as I settled into his lap.

I leaned forward and kissed him, earning me a couple of disgusted growans from a pair of young twins beside us and an envious glare from their mother.

Once the announcer was done speaking, Edward lifted me off of his lap and placed me on my feet beside Alice, taking my hand inside his own. He chuckled and leaned down to kiss my cheek. He then turned my head to a bunch of teenagers who were eyeing Edward with jealousy in their eyes. "See? Everyone thinks you're beautiful."

My eyes widened with wonder, and I eyed the boys with wonder.

Alice, tiny little pixie that she was, grabbed a hold of my hand and dragged me to the guns, strapping it on me in seconds. She placed the gun in my hand and showed me how to use it before strapping on her own. It dangled down between her knees.

"Let's play." She said, cradling the gun.

TWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHTTWILIGHT

Edward and I didn't get much time playing Lazertag, ending up making out in a dark corner where no one could find us.  
"Told you you'd have fun." Alice smirked as she passed us on the way out. 


End file.
